


Work Date

by inadistantworld



Series: First Dates [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Basically one of those oh my god that was terrifying and now i'm kind of horny moments, Bottom Caleb, Cryptid Hunter Mollymauk, First Date, M/M, Sex in the woods, Top Mollymauk, technically in college but really in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Molly invites Caleb on a little work adventure, which turns out to be hunting dangerous cryptids. After a little bit of a worrisome encounter, Caleb is looking for somewhere to put all of that adrenaline.





	Work Date

**Author's Note:**

> The fishnets Molly is wearing? Reblogged the link on my CR tumblr (mollymauk-tieflief) but also you can just search etsy for Lirika Matoshi because I love them and so would he.  
> Also, really was stuck between this being porn and being G rated, I've been in a bad writing funk lately so I went with porn again because you know, basically running on muscle memory at this point. Hope you guys think it's a fun idea anyways, even if it isn't up to par with some of my other pieces.  
> Also we all know that Molly, Caleb, and Fjord are all bottoms and it's just a roulette on who is topping for the day so don't @ me

“Come on, it’ll be fun. You deserve some fun,” Molly had a very charming smile, Caleb thought. Charming enough to make him almost consider it.

“It’s Saturday night, Mollymauk, if you want to have fun I’m sure the others would be more than willing to go out with you. I believe I heard Jester talking about some burlesque club earlier today.” Caleb looked back to his book and turned the page. That would be right up Molly’s alley, maybe he’d even dance. Caleb deliberately stopped thinking about that.

Molly folded his arms on the back of the couch and rested his chin on them so his face was beside Caleb’s, “See, that’s where you’re mistaking my offer. I have some work tonight and I thought you might be interested in it.”

This peaked Caleb’s attention, as Molly suspected it would. Molly didn’t talk about his work, not the truth at least. Every time someone asked he would say something new and even more ridiculous than the last time. Beau and Fjord asked constantly, Jester was obviously curious and probing without being so forward, Yasha knew some of it but kept herself from asking for things he didn’t want to give, Nott was suspicious and had plenty of theories but didn’t ask too often. Caleb never asked and never showed his interest in Molly’s work. Mostly because any questions he asked would be easily throw attention back to him. Respect of another’s privacy only encouraged respect of his.

He and Molly had been getting closer, trusting each other more, spending a little more time together, so part of him understood. But most of him was shocked.

“Where would we be going?”

“That, Mr. Caleb, would be telling.” Gods Caleb could hear that wicked smirk in his voice.

“Isn’t that the point of asking me to go with you?” Caleb shut his book and turned to look at Molly. He was understandably taken aback when he turned and Molly’s face was just a couple inches away from his and that smile and his dark red eyes were filled with nothing less than chaotic mischief.

The jewelry on his horns jingled as he tilted his head to the side and hummed in thought for a moment, “Well it’s certainly going to come up, but I would much rather it be a surprise.”

“How am I supposed to know if I want to help you work if I do not know what we will be doing?” He shifted back to give himself some space so he wasn’t quite as close to Molly, and Molly even moved away a little for him.

Molly sighed, “You certainly don’t make surprises very easy, do you? How about this, you dress for the woods and I’ll bring whatever else we might need.”

Caleb frowned, “You work in the woods?”

Molly never seemed to stop grinning, it only ever got wider, “Sometimes.”

“Mollymauk, you know that you are very cryptic sometimes, yes?”

“I should hope so! Am I picking you up tonight?”

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his red-brown hair. “Can I trust you to make sure I do not die in the woods tonight?”

The tiefling straightened up, “Of course you can! I may not suggest it,” he added playfully, “but you certainly can.”

Caleb groaned. “When will we be going?”

“I’ll be by after sunset. Wear a pair of sturdy shoes and clothes you don’t mind getting a little dirty.” He winked and Caleb was suddenly very unsure about his decision.

 

Jester, of course, was the main reason he followed through. He told Jester that Molly had invited him to hang out and walk around the woods. He left out the work part because that was Molly’s information to tell, which was probably why Jester insisted that it was a date. That was why Jester was so insistent on him following through. And well, it was hard to listen to Jester talk the way that she did and not start wondering if she was right.

Molly showing up the way he did didn’t help much either. Caleb answered the door to see the tiefling in a black crop top that bared his shoulders and the front was laced up like the back of a corset, a pair of jean shorts that could have acted as a second skin, a pair of fishnets with colorful flowers made of fabric and beads and other things Caleb tried not to focus on sewn on with a pair of boots that went almost to his knee. It was not exactly what Caleb had expected when Molly said dress for the woods. This looked like Molly expected to be walking down a runway.

Caleb looked like he always did, big brown coat, plain shirt, older pants, well worn boots. Perfect for trekking around the woods after dark. “I feel I am…underdressed,” Caleb commented, trying not to stare at the bared shoulders, large expanse of his chest showing, his entire midriff, and thighs that demanded someone to stare openly with the flowers and boots.

“Not at all, you look perfectly ready for this kind of adventure. I’m just not afraid to get dirty.” Molly winked and then leaned back a little to take Caleb in again. He bit his thumb lightly and Caleb had to look away from his lips before he started thinking impure thoughts of Molly. “Caleb, how well do you think you could handle my sword?”

 

The answer was not well. Not well at all. But he didn’t particularly need to, Caleb was a top student in his major, Transmutation Magic, and he had recently come into a lovely diamond to use as a magical focus. So Molly got to keep both of his swords.

Caleb still had no idea why on earth they would need weapons out in the woods. He tried not to ask, figuring Molly would tell him soon. And then they were in the woods and he still did not have an answer and Molly was just twirling his swords about and talking about his day. Eventually Caleb had to ask.

“Molly, what are we doing out here? Should I be looking for something?”

“Technically I’m looking for a Goatman, pretty self-explanatory, half man half goat. I won’t be opposed if you help me find another Bigfoot and I’ve been searching for Mothman for a while but he seems a bit shy.”

Caleb stopped walking and just stared ahead for a moment. Molly turned around to see him and waited for him to say something. Molly was not entirely sure what else to do or say, he hadn’t really told anyone about this aspect of his life so he wasn’t sure what Caleb was reacting to yet.

“I am sorry, we are doing what?”

“Technically hunting, but the weapons are mostly in case things go badly. Most of the time things go rather well, a discussion of boundaries if they are intelligent and studying of their behaviors and that kind of thing. I’ve only had to fight off a few, I doubt it will be an issue tonight.” Molly rested one of his swords on his shoulder and stabbed the other into the round before putting his hand on his hip. Truly an iconic look.

“This is what you do for work? You are a…” Caleb’s voice trailed off and he looked around the woods.

“A cryptozoologist,” Molly finished for him. “Or Blood Hunter if you want something a little more entertaining. I have a knack for finding them. I told you about how I don’t remember anything before the last two years,” the tiefling picked up his sword again and gestured for Caleb to walk with him before he started going deeper into the woods.

“Yes,” Caleb said slowly as he followed, now holding the diamond in his pocket a little tighter. Not too long ago Molly had dropped the information that two years ago he had woken up in a ditch with nobody else in sight and no memory of his life. “Is this related to that?”

Molly shrugged, “There are times were I just know things, know the signs and how to track them and even communicate sometimes. And, when I don’t have any other choice, how to fight them. I try to keep them secret and keep them safe, that kind of thing. Fits me better than my major,” he looked over at Caleb with a sarcastic grin, “Political Science. I don’t even give a shit about that stuff. Fuck it.” He looked ahead again, “But I’m good at this.”

Caleb nodded along like he bought at least a part of it. If Molly had just wanted to spend time together he could have said so, but he was also someone who loved practical jokes so Caleb wasn’t too hurt by it. A small part of him wished that Molly trusted him a little more, but he couldn’t really talk considering what he was hiding. “It sounds like a dangerous job,” he said, deciding to go along with it like Fjord would. Molly usually liked that.

“It can be. Most of the time it isn’t, they usually don’t want to be found and stay away from places where there are a lot of people.”

 “Jester seemed quite convinced there would be another reason,” Caleb spoke as casually as he was able to and tried not to make eye contact. He was quite familiar with how easily people could lose themselves in Molly’s deep red eyes.

“She’s got an eye for seeing what people really want.” That was true in an unexpected way. She played silly and dumb quite well, but when it came down to it she saw things the way they were, it was why Caleb and Molly felt like they could put so much trust in her.

“She made it seem like you wanted…” Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly.

Molly stepped even closer, leaving almost no space between them, “Like I wanted what, Mr. Caleb?”

It sent a shiver down his spine and he swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat just so he would have an extra moment to collect his thoughts. “Like you wanted more than a friend.”

“It is more about what kind of friend I’m looking for. I like our friendship, I wouldn’t want to lose that, merely add to it.” Molly paused, his eyes flicked down to Caleb’s lips and he stuck his swords into the ground to leave his hands free. “If you don’t want things to change from the way they are now I will simply put it out of my mind. Whatever you want our friendship to be if fine by me.”

Despite how close Molly was standing and how low his voice was, how it felt like at any second Molly’s hands and lips would be on him, Caleb felt completely certain that if he took a step back or said no, even if he just looked uncomfortable for different reasons than he was feeling uncomfortable now, then Molly would happily step back and it would never be an issue again.

But Caleb didn’t want to say no and his discomfort was less because of Molly overstepping his bounds and more because Molly was doing all this and Caleb wanted more.

Molly didn’t do anything though, he simply waited while Caleb retaught himself how to breathe again. He knew that sometimes Caleb needed a little time to process and he wasn’t going to do something that Caleb wasn’t completely sure he wanted. So he stood there patiently, a small smile at the corners of his lips, barely leaving any space between him and Caleb, and he waited for Caleb to either step away or to close the distance.

“Mollymauk, I—I am not very good at this. I am not used to having even regular friends, I would not know where to begin with…you.”

“People rarely do,” he said cheekily, “but I promise, I’m very vocal about my wants and needs.” His tail flicked behind him, “But if you would like me to start, Caleb, all you have to do is ask.”

Caleb wasn’t sure how or when but now they were practically touching, he could feel the warmth radiating from Molly. How had he not known how hot he was? Not just attractive because anyone who looked at the tiefling for a moment would have known that, it was impossible to miss. It was the physical heat, Molly was like a personal heater. It made a little more sense why he never seemed to be bothered by the weather. In the cool night air Caleb just felt drawn to Molly’s warmth and, well, Molly in general.

“Please,” he begged in a hushed voice.

Molly leaned in further and smiled gently, though still with a little bit of the devilish ancestry apparent in it, “Please what?” Their lips were practically touching already, they were so close it was making him lightheaded.

“Kiss me,” he whimpered in an answer.

Molly’s hand found the back of Caleb’s head, he tangled his fingers in the mess of red-brown hair and his lips grazed Caleb’s. Then there was a loud snapping of twigs that stole Molly’s attention.

His head snapped to the left, his impossibly red eyes searched the black forest. Caleb was suddenly quite aware of how little he could see and how if some sort of animal or dangerous thing had crept up on them he was close to useless.

“Molly?” His hands fumbled along Molly until he found the flat planes of his chest to rest his hands. Under his palms he could feel the hard metal bars through his shirt and his breath hitched before he could continue, “Is someone there?”

One of Molly’s hands was on the small of Caleb’s back, holding him closer. Caleb thought about if Jester could see them now, she’d probably start narrating.

Molly held a finger to his lips and focused his attention to something Caleb couldn’t see. He slowly, quietly, stepped away from Caleb after a moment and took his swords in his hands again. “Stay here,” Molly whispered, “Quietly.” He looked at Caleb with a hard, intense look and Caleb could only nod in response.

Molly twirled his swords in his hands and stepped away from Caleb and farther into the trees, soon leaving Caleb’s sight entirely. He moved almost silently, rarely rustling the leaves of bushes and ferns around him and Caleb never heard him snap a twig.

At first the young wizard found it almost funny, the sudden interest in something else. He thought perhaps it was a little bit of a show Molly was putting on before doing anything with him. He was a performer, Caleb wondered if this was his comfort zone. Perhaps he was nervous too and he needed to take a break and lighten it up. In the back of his mind Caleb was worried that it was a more elaborate joke and there was someone filming Molly tricking him from the trees. He didn’t think Molly was that kind of person, but Caleb was also not sure why Molly would have such an interest in him.

Nott liked to brag about how fast Caleb’s mind could go, and it was running at full speed on all the possibilities of Molly’s actions, at least until there was a growl behind Caleb and he jumped and stumbled forward, away from the sound, and something caught his shirt as he leapt away.

He turned and even in the low light he could see the hulking shape an axe in its hand. Caleb felt cold fear spreading through his body as he reached around to the back of his coat and felt the jagged tear almost four inches long in it. “M-Molly,” he stuttered out in a voice softer than he intended. He held his hands out in front of him, “I believe I have found your Goatman!” He said a little louder, his voice almost breaking at the end.

And in front of him was indeed what he had expected a Goatman to look like. It was almost close to a faun or a satyr, hairy legs with hooved feet, but the thick hair travelled up its torso in uneven and unnatural patches. The fingernails were long and yellowed with cracks running through them and dirt caked underneath them. And the axe in its hand was old and…for lack of a less horrifying term, clearly well used. Its face was unnerving as well, almost human but long and with teeth that looked like they were uncomfortable in it’s mouth and blank goat eyes. A terrifying piece of the world that was never intended to exist.

It lurched forward towards Caleb and on instinct he cast Magic Missile, knocking the beast a few steps back and making it let out a strangled noise somewhere between man and goat. When it recovered it looked back at Caleb with those same, dead eyes and lumbered forward again.

Caleb gripped his diamond in his hand so hard he wondered if it could cut him as he forced himself not to react. Molly had said he preferred to handle these creatures peacefully and Caleb didn’t want to fuck anything up more than he already had. “Hello, friend,” he said in a shaking voice, “It is nice weather tonight.”

It suddenly froze, it’s eyes rolled back, the axe fell from its hands, and then it collapsed to the ground. Where he stood was Molly. His swords clattered against each other as he dropped them and rushed over to Caleb. He guided him away from the body before he stopped and began to look over him.

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he touched Caleb’s cheeks and turned his face from side to side to look at him.

“I am fine, Mollymauk,” Caleb promised quietly. “What was that thing?”

“It was the Goatman. I’m so sorry, I’ve been looking for him for almost a month now, I thought he really was one of the local legends and nothing more. I didn’t think we would run into anything dangerous.”

“You were not lying then, this is really what you do?”

An almost smile started at the corners of his lips and Molly, sounding almost offended, said, “What about Blood Hunter sounded unbelievable?”

Caleb didn’t answer that and instead said, “I am sorry I ruined your peace mission.”

Molly shrugged, “He was not very peaceful, the world might be better off without him. You certainly are.”

Caleb was suddenly very aware that Molly’s hands were still on his cheeks, only now they weren’t turning him and checking for wounds or terrible things, they were simply holding him. And Caleb kissed Molly like he needed to. And Molly kissed back like he wanted to.

Molly pulled away first. “Caleb,” he said gently and brushed some of Caleb’s hair behind his ear. “We can go home. Not how I imagined the night of course, but I didn’t think it would be so dangerous. We don’t have to pickup where we left off right now.”

Caleb smirked this time, “Mollymauk are you afraid of the dark?”

Molly leaned in like he was going to kiss him again but stopped just before their lips touched, “I am never more comfortable than in the dark. However,” and he looked over to the direction where the Goatman had attacked, “you just went through something that most people wouldn’t dream of, even if it was pretty short. I don’t want you to make yourself—”

Caleb grabbed Molly by the shirt and dragged him back in for a deep, hungry, and desperate kiss. _Kiss me. Distract me. Want me. Make the adrenaline coursing through me good for something. Put this energy to use. Take me._ It demanded of Molly and Molly obliged.

He walked Caleb backwards and up against a tree, their lips never parting for even a moment while Molly’s hands slipped under his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders. The dark brown coat blended into the ground and later even Molly would have a difficult time picking out the stained and ragged cloth from the forest floor.

The tiefling’s hands slid under Caleb’s shirt, feeling over the slim body and feeling the barest beginnings of muscles underneath. Caleb’s hands first found Molly’s hair, threading his fingers through the long dark locks, pulling him closer, keeping the kiss from breaking again. And then his back hit the rough bark on the tree and he moaned against Molly’s lips and Molly began to kiss down his jaw to his throat and then his collarbone while he grabbed Caleb’s waist and ground his hips against the redhead’s so that Caleb could feel Molly’s length against him.

“Molly,” Caleb gasped and hips bucked against the other man’s, “what are you doing to me?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Molly asked seriously and started to move back.

Caleb pulled him back in quickly. “No, no, don’t stop,” he practically begged. And then his hands were on the bare skin at Molly’s midriff and he fell silent as he slid his hands over the lavender skin, feeling the bumps and ridges of the pale scars.

Molly kissed his neck again, nipping and sucking lightly but not enough to leave a mark. “Then I’m only doing what you want me to,” Molly answered as Caleb’s head fell back against the tree and his hands slid up to feel the bars through Molly’s nipples.

Molly groaned and his hand grabbed Caleb’s ass and pressed them closer together when Caleb rubbed his thumb over one of the bars. “You are sensitive?” Caleb asked lightly as he did it again and Molly bit a little harder into Caleb’s shoulder where he had pulled the shirt down more to explore him.

“Yes,” Molly answered honestly. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, he was sure if he rut against Caleb like that anymore he would cum without even unzipping his shorts.

“How sensitive?” His fingers teased them, running over the bars, tugging at them very gently just to see if Molly would jerk his hips against his.

Molly was panting against Caleb’s neck, his fingers digging into Caleb’s ass as well as they could through his heavy jeans. “We can discover that later if you’re still curious, but I would rather not make a mess of these boxers, they’re a personal favorite.”

“Are you that close?” Caleb wasn’t one to talk, he was achingly hard and everywhere Molly touched and kissed him was almost to much for him to handle.

“If you keep this up, yes. If you want to stop now I can handle this in the bushes.”

“And if I do not want to stop?” Caleb’s hands grabbed either side of Molly’s face and turned the tiefling so he could look him in the eye. He searched for any sign that Molly was not only giving him the option to say no, but that he was not trying to say no himself and simply being nice. All he saw in them was dark lust and Molly’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

“Then I would ask what you want me to do.” Molly’s voice was low and openly hungry.

“I do not want to stop,” Caleb admitted and bit his lip, “and I do not want you to ruin your…” his lips quirked up in a smile, “boxers.”

“You sound like you have a solution to this problem.” Molly’s hands moved from his ass to his hips, up under his shirt to feel him.

“I might. How prepared are you?” Caleb’s heart was pounding in his chest. He was not a virgin, but it had been a while since he had been with more than his personal and secret stash of toys and he highly doubted he would be able to last long with anything Molly did to him.

“Likely more prepared than you know what to do with,” Molly said with a little of that mischief in his eyes. “How prepared are you?”

Caleb’s eyes looked away a little nervously, “Jester tried to convince me this was a date. I was not sure if I believed her, but I did take precautions for all possibilities.”

Molly chuckled and kissed Caleb deeply before saying, “Of course she figured it out. I was foolish to try and hide this from the greatest detective we know.”

“Let’s not talk about them now,” the last thing Caleb wanted was to think about Jester and Nott in this second. He wanted Mollymauk.

“What would you rather we do?” He asked teasingly and kissed Caleb’s neck while he waited for an answer.

“I want you inside me, Molly,” Caleb pleaded quietly.

Molly kissed Caleb, his tongue slid against Caleb’s and his hands roamed under the ginger’s shirt. Then he spun Caleb around and leaned in to whisper in Caleb’s ear, “That can certainly be arranged.”

Caleb’s hands fumbled with his zipper as he turned around. He dropped his pants around his ankles while Molly stood behind him and undid his shorts, opened up a condom and rolled it on. He also pulled out a small packet of lube and when he saw Caleb with his cheek pressed against the tree and his hands trying to cling to the bark he opened it and slicked his fingers and his cock. He pressed his fingers against Caleb’s hole, teasing it lightly and rubbing the excess lube there.

“How experienced are you with this?” He asked gently, not at all judgmental but simply curious on how much he would need to do to make this an enjoyable experience for Caleb.

Caleb was thankful for how dark it was because his cheeks felt like they were burning, and even with Molly’s darkvision he wouldn’t be able to tell. “Probably more experienced than you know what to do with,” he teased back, though his voice was the slightest bit shaky still. There was a small amount of nerves, but more than anything it was excitement and eagerness.

“Then we don’t have to beat around the bush much?” Molly pressed two fingers inside of him, slicking him even further while he waited for an answer. There was almost no resistance and Caleb pressed back against his hand.

“Please just fuck me, Mollymauk,” Caleb whined. His cock was leaking precum and it took all of his willpower not to take himself in his hand, give it two good strokes, and cum against the tree before Molly was even inside him.

It was different than Molly would have ever expected of Caleb and he wondered how he kept himself so practiced in being ready to just take someone like this. He wondered if Caleb would let him watch sometime. He filed the thought of Caleb fucking himself on a dildo away for later and took his fingers away. He pressed the tip of his dick against Caleb’s hole and kissed the human’s neck. He just rubbed himself against Caleb without ever pressing into him. “Who knew Mr. Caleb was so eager to get fucked up against a tree like this?”

Caleb whined and one of his hands flew back to wrap his fingers around one of Molly’s horns. “Molly,” he whimpered.

“Of course I had thought about it,” Molly let the head slip in. He moved torturously slow, filling him up one centimeter at a time. “but the fantasy doesn’t live up to the reality. You couldn’t even strip all the way down before you were begging me to be inside you.” His hand slid under Caleb’s shirt and he pinched one of his nipples as if to prove a point. His hips were finally flush with Caleb’s ass, fully inside of him.

Caleb’s grip on Moly’s horn was so tight his knuckles were white as he adjusted to the tiefling’s size. What had one of the students said in his Runes class? Molly had “Big Dick Energy?” Caleb had to say it was more than just energy. He wished he had actually looked at Molly before this, he could feel how girthy and deep he was and he very suddenly wished he could have felt the weight of him on his tongue and felt him in in his throat. As much as he wanted that, though, he needed this.

“Are you alright?” Molly asked and his teeth, with two sharp almost fangs, dragged against his throat.

Caleb took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself at least a little bit before he nodded and said, “Yes.”

Molly pulled out a few inches before thrusting back into him and he groaned, “Fuck Caleb, you feel so good,” into his ear.

Caleb might have said something if Molly didn’t move again, drive into him a little harder and making Caleb curse in Zemnian. He didn’t realize he pulled on Molly’s horn a bit until Molly asked, “Do you like it gentle or rough, Caleb?”

“Harder,” Caleb answered.

“The quiet, diligent student on the outside,” Molly’s long fingers wrapped around Caleb’s cock and drew a gasp from the redhead, “and a desperate, needy man on the inside,” Molly said and slammed into Caleb. “I like it.”

Caleb couldn’t even think about trying to stay quiet when Molly started thrusting into him at an unrelenting pace, and that was before Molly started working his cock. “Mo-Molly,” his voice was high and sounded like it was about to break. “I’m going to cum if you—ah—”

Molly slowed down just a little, thrusting in hard and deep, “Should I stop?”

Caleb’s cheek was dragging against the tree bark with every move Molly made. He was sure his face would be red with tiny scrapes when this was done but he could come up with something to tell Jester later. Caleb was close to saying yes, to try and draw it out longer, or at least to ask for a break. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer if they kept going and who knew if Molly would be interested tomorrow? But in the haze of desire he said, “No, gods no.”

“I’m close too,” Molly promised and picked up his speed again, “Just a little longer.”

Caleb dug his nails into the tree and could feel the dirt and wood gather under them, it was a problem for later, right now it was the only thing that kept him from cumming into Molly’s hand.

“Of fuck, Caleb, I’m cumming,” the next words were in a dark, terrifying language that made Caleb gasp and grow tense as he came with the tiefling. Molly’s hand on his waist held him so tightly he could feel the places where his nails were going to leave marks after all this.

The two were panting heavily and Molly pulled out. Caleb stayed pressed against the tree for a moment longer as he tried to catch his breath. Then he pushed off and when he stepped back he saw the white stripes of cum he had released onto the tree and his cheeks felt impossibly hot again and he turned around to pull his pants back up so he didn’t have to stare at his evidence the whole time.

He didn’t really think about how he’d then be staring at Molly. His dark cock, the color barely discernable in the darkness, was softening and he was holding the used condom and wrapper while he rifled through his pockets for something to put it in. Apparently he hadn’t thought of this in his preparation which made sense, he likely didn’t think this would all happen in the woods. “In my inside pocket,” Caleb said as he adjusted himself in his underwear, “I brought some cereal to the library this morning for a snack and the bag should still be there. It is not ideal, but well—” he shrugged and looked down at his feet.

“My savior,” Molly teased lightly and kissed Caleb’s forehead before walking back to where they had left his jacket.

Caleb froze and then looked up and watched Molly kneel over his jacket with his back to him while he looked for the bag. He had expected Molly to treat him differently, he wasn’t sure how exactly, but in some way. But Molly was the same and it was…nice. Caleb didn’t feel forced to change, to pretend rejection didn’t hurt or to say something he wasn’t ready to. He was sure Molly would never be the cause for making their relationship weird because of what just happened.

Molly then stood up and picked up Caleb’s jacket as well. He dusted it off and began to walk back to Caleb who hurriedly finished doing up his pants and then thanked Molly for handing him his jacket.

“I need to handle…the situation from earlier. It wouldn’t help if someone stumbled across it. Wait here, I promise I won’t be long.” Molly then walked back to where they had left the Goatman and his swords. Another day Caleb might have followed after him. Death was not something unfamiliar to him and he would have wanted to help. But Caleb needed to think, so he simply cast Dancing Lights so he could see and sat down against a different tree than he had been against earlier and facing away from it.

His first question was why. Why had he given into his feelings for Molly right then and why he had gone so far with it when it was arguably not the best moment. The answer was simple, adrenaline kept him from worrying about the consequences. He could have died if Molly hadn’t been there. He had other spells still but anything could have happened. And then he was looking at Molly, still reeling from almost kissing him earlier and then almost dying and he couldn’t think of a reason why he would want to hold back when he had no guarantee that he would be able to go farther tomorrow.

Caleb thought about it very clinically, which was a weird way to think about emotion. There was a question and a clear answer. That’s how he handled many of his questions. It made the next one a little harder.

What next?

Molly hadn’t been exactly clear on what he was looking for out of this, but that was probably because Molly was the kind of person who was literally up for anything. It had shown from before they even kissed, Molly was happy with whatever Caleb wanted. But did that mean he would want more than just something casual or would that have been a line Molly didn’t want to cross? What Molly wanted was not the only thing Caleb had to wonder about, but what did he want himself? He had tried so hard not to think about it because he had thought everything about Molly was unattainable.

That was no longer the truth, Molly was at least somewhat interested. It did not look like he would pressure Caleb into making that kind of decision though, at least not yet. He had kissed his forehead like he had on late nights where Caleb was overworked and practically studying while he was asleep. He walked away to handle his work rather than ask Caleb to tell him what he wanted right then, which would have made sense for most people rather than to let it hang in the air. He had said he wanted more than friends but that he was ok forgetting it if Caleb didn’t want that. He had constantly checked in with Caleb to make sure things were going the way that he wanted them to be.

Which meant it was likely up to Caleb to say what he wanted before Molly even mentioned if he wanted it as well. Which meant Caleb had to decide what he really wanted rather than what he thought Molly would give. And then he had to hope.

It wasn’t much longer that Molly was walking back into the light with his swords cleaned and in his hands. “Why don’t we head home? You’ll probably want to be in class tomorrow morning.”

Caleb stood up and walked over to Molly. He stood in front of him and took a slow, deep breath. “I am very bad at this.”

Molly’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting this conversation so soon. “That’s okay,” once again it was a statement with no pressure. Caleb appreciated it greatly.

“And I do not have much experience in talking to people about this kind of thing.”

Molly shrugged, “I’m not sure anyone has enough experience to do it well.”

“I like you, Mollymauk.”

Molly smiled warmly, “I like you too, Caleb.” There was a little of that danger still left over in his eyes, like he wasn’t afraid to prove it.

“And I would like to be more than friends if you are still interested in that.”

Molly’s grin widened, “More than interested, I promise.”

“Enough to—” Caleb cleared his throat and started again, “Enough for this to be more than casual?”

Molly raised his eyebrows and swept a hand through his long, dark hair, “Caleb are you asking if I want you to be my boyfriend?”

With the lights still up around them Caleb couldn’t hide the pink that colored his cheeks this time. “Yes,” he finally answered.

“I would love it.” Molly’s finger and thumb held Caleb’s chin lightly as he leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend.


End file.
